fanonslasherfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Welcome To Dark Valley
Dark Valley - odcinek 1 Wellmount. Miasteczko Wellmount. Przed tą sprawą nigdy o nim nie słyszałem, mimo że nie mieszkam daleko. Od razu gdy przekroczyłem tabliczkę z nazwą miejsca, okolica wydała mi się jakaś dziwna, niespotykana. Dużo dolin, pełno zieleni, kilka ogrodów, drewniane domki jakby wyjęte sprzed kilkudziesięciu lat. Ogarnęło mnie poczucie jakbym cofnął się w czasie. Żadnych futurystycznych obiektów, kamienne ścieżki, dające znać o sobie słońce. Byłem w wielu miejscach, w końcu tego wymaga mój zawód. To tutaj? Tutaj miał ktoś zostać brutalnie zamordowany? Dziwiłem się ku temu, ponieważ miejsce wydawało mi się takie bajkowe, jakby baśniowa kraina. Wiedziałem jednak, że w tej bajce nie będzie tak kolorowo, ponieważ żyje w niej niebezpieczny zabójca. Ludzie, jakbym mógł o nich zapomnieć. To właśnie nim przyglądałem się z największą uwagą. Starsza pani w chustce i spódnicy w kratę podlewająca kwiatki w ogródku, farmer dojący krowy, uliczny pijak śpiący gdzieś pod drzewem. Czy ktoś z nich mógłby zabić Elisabeth? Przecież ona była taką młodą, pełną życia dziewczyną dopiero wkraczajacą w dorosłość. Komu mogła przeszkadzać? Powoli szedłem dalej nadal wszędzie na około się przyglądając. Przez chwilę nawet się rozmarzyłem jak dziecko, ale przecież jestem dużym facetem i muszę wracać do pracy. W końcu stanąłem przed jej domem, który był niemalże taki sam jak wszystkie w Wellmount. Poprawiłem krawat i w końcu zapukałem. Ona otworzyła mi drzwi. Była zrozpaczona. W ręku trzymała kieliszek wina. Czyżby zapomniała o mojej wizycie? - Pan Gillingham? - zapytała roztrzęsionym głosem patrząc mi w oczy i bawiąc się kieliszkiem wina. - Wybaczy pan za mój wygląd. Po prostu jestem przybita tą całą sytuacją. Nie uczesałam się, nie poszłam do pracy, cały dzień spędziłam w łóżku. Czy Elisabeth... czy ona naprawdę nie żyje? - zapytała jakby niedowierzając. Wyglądała jakby miała się rozpłakać. - Przykro mi - zacząłem z nutką współczucia w głosie. Nigdy nie lubiłem takich rozmów. - Obiecuję jednak, że zajmę się tą sprawą i znajdziemy zabójcę pani córki, a on poniesie za to karę - dodałem przekonywująco. - Och... - westchnęła i pochyliła czoło, a jej wzrok wylądował na wycieraczce. - Proszę wejść - zaprosiła mnie do środka. W końcu. Myślałem, że to nigdy nie nastanie. Wszedłem do jej posiadłości, która była dość skromna, ale ładna. Mały przedpokój, a dalej widać było salon. Wszędzie widniały drewniane płyty oraz poroże jelenia. - Kolekcjonuje pani takie rzeczy? - zapytałem od niechcenia. Chciałem jakoś przygotować ją przed tą właściwą rozmową. Ona spojrzała się na mnie jakby nie wiedziała o co mi chodzi. Była wystraszona. Po chwili popatrzyła się na ścianę. - Aaa, chodzi panu o to, panie Gillingham. To pamiątka po moim mężu, którego, niestety, już ze mną nie ma. Została mi tylko Elisabeth, a teraz też ją straciłam! - wykrzyknęła sfrustrowana, jakby zła na mnie za to, że zadałem jej takie pytanie. Popatrzyłem na nią współczującym wzrokiem i próbowałem uspokoić. - Rozumiem pani gniew, panno Callen. Dopiero co dowiedziała się pani, że Elisabeth... ehmm, w sensie pani córka została brutalnie zamordowana. Właśnie po to tutaj jestem. Chcę pani pomóc - powiedziałem łagodnym głosem przyglądając się jej ostrożnie. - Ach tak, rozumiem. Chcę, by pan znalazł tego potwora, który zrobił to mojej córce! Zależy mi tylko na sprawiedliwości. Pragnę, żeby ten bydlak zdechnął tak jak moja córka! Tylko ona mi została! Teraz nie mam już nikogo! Nikogo! Rozumie pan co to znaczy?! - wykrzyknęła pełna goryczy i żalu. Rozumiałem ją, bo była to bardzo trudna sytuacja. Elisabeth została pogrzebana żywcem. Rita zgłosiła jej zaginięcie, jednak było już za późno, policjanci znaleźli jej martwe ciało. To niesamowite z jaką ekspresją działał zbrodniarz. Kobieta została dźgnięta w brzuch jakieś dwadzieścia razy. Nie mógł tego dokonać człowiek o zdrowych zmysłach. Nie mogła tego dokonać przypadkowa osoba. Razem z Ritą poszliśmy do kuchni, gdzie usiadliśmy przy wielkim, okrągłym, drewnianym stole. - Napije się pan czegoś, panie Jeffrey? - zapytała już trochę uspokojona. - Ja dziękuję - odpowiedzałem krótko. Nie lubię długich odpowiedzi. - No więc, co chce pan wiedzieć? Czy jest coś w czym mogłabym panu pomóc, co ułatwiłoby śledztwo? Jestem w stanie zgodzić się na wszystko. Tu chodzi o moją córkę. Morderca musi zostać ukarany! - była tak przejęta, że aż wstała. Po chwili znów usiadła. - Przepraszam, ale moja córka... To nie może być prawda! - zaczęła płakać i wtuliła się we mnie. Myślałem, że już się trochę uspokoiła, jednak najwyraźniej byłem w błędzie. Próbowałem ją pocieszyć, ale jak? Przecież zmarła jej córka. Jedyna bliska jej osoba. To nawet takiemu facetowi jak mi wydało się dość okrutne. - Niech mi pani powie, czy Elisabeth miała jakichś wrogów? Cokolwiek, co ułatwiłoby mi śledztwo - zacząłem lekko ożywiony tym, że mogę zacząć swoją pracę. - Och, wie pan co, nic o tym nie wiem! Prawda jest taka, że nie spędzałam z nią dużo czasu. Byłam bardzo zajęta pracą w szpitalu. Gdybym tylko mogła cofnąć czas... - otarła łzy chusteczką. - Rozumiem. A miała jakiegoś chłopaka? Najlepsze przyjaciółki? - zapytałem mając nadzieję, że w końcu się czegoś dowiem. To była ciężka sytuacja. Panna Callen straciła córkę z którą nawet nie utrzymywała dobrego kontaktu, bo ciągle była w pracy, a teraz tak bardzo chciałaby to nadrobić. Nie że się wzruszyłem czy coś, łzy są dla mięczaków. - Wie pan co? - zaczęła wpatrywać się w stół jakby próbując tam znaleźć odpowiedź, a zaraz potem spojrzała o mnie. - Miała! Miała chłopaka! Kurczę, miała! - powtarzała jak oszalała. - Nazywa się Robert Haynes. Mieszka tutaj, dość niedaleko. Myśli pan, że mógłby zrobić jej krzywdę? - była wyraźnie przejęta. Pewnie snuła już najczarniejsze scenariusze. - Porozmawiam z nim i może się czegoś dowiem. Wie pani czy byli szczęśliwi razem? Robert był agresywny? - podpytałem dyskretnie. - Nie, co pan opowiada! Robert to złoty chłopak. Oczywiście, impulsywny, lekkomyślny, ale to Robert! To dobry chłopak... Nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Popełnił już wiele głupot, ale za każdym razem uczył się na błędach, to tak jak każdy z nas. Był trochę szalony, ale taka jest już natura nastolatków. Chcą się pokazać od jak najlepszej strony i przypodobać się kobietom. Moja Elisabeth była z nim szczęśliwa. Za każdym razem jak im się przyglądałam to wiedziałam, że to jest to - wyznała szczerze. Nie wydawało mi się, że Robert mógłby ją zabić. To nastolatek, a zbrodnia została popełniona bardzo profesjonalnie. Poza tym Rita wyrażała się o nim w samych pozytywach, była nim zauroczona. Pomyślałem jednak, że od jej chłopaka będę mógł dowiedzieć się dużo więcej od jej własnej matki. - A wie pani coś o jej najlepszych przyjaciółkach? Miała jakąś? - chciałem dowiedzieć się więcej. Skoro ona nie wie nic o własnej córce to może dowiem się coś od jej znajomych. Rita wstała z miejsca i poszła gdzieś. Co takiego zrobiłem? Czy ją coś wkurzyłem? Pomyślałem, że poczuła się urażona i dlatego wstała. Zaraz jednak przyszła z powrotem. Dała mi zdjęcie na którym widniała Elisabeth z jakimś przystojnym chłopakiem oraz czarnoskórą dziewczyną. - To Maria Hewes. Również mieszka niedaleko. Państwo Hewes to moi sąsiedzi, ale oni byli przeciwni, by Maria spotykała się z moją Elisabeth. Nie wiem czemu, to dziwni ludzie. Myślę nawet, że mogli mieć coś wspólnego z tą śmiercią. Oni tak bardzo chcieli je rozdzielić! Ale Maria jest dla mnie jak rodzina, bo wiem, że moja córka ją uwielbiała - byłem zaskoczony. Rozumiem, że panna Callen nie lubiła się z Hewesami, ale żeby od razu osądzać ich o coś takiego? - Dziękuję, pomogła mi pani. Chyba że chce pani jeszcze coś dodać? - zapytałem z nutką nadziei w głosie. Ona znowu pochyliła wzrok na stół i zaczęła się w niego wpatrywać. Co ona w nim widzi? Czy ona zawsze jak musi nad czymś głębiej pomyśleć to tak robi? - Nie, nie. To już będzie chyba wszystko. Bardzo panu dziękuję - uścisnęła moją dłoń. Ja również jej podziękowałem i udałem się już w kierunku drzwi, a za chwilę wyszedłem z domu razem z podarowanym przez nią zdjęciem. - Zaczeka pan chwilę! Zaczeka pan! - usłyszałem odgłosy z oddali. Okazało się, że to Rita. Wybiegała jak oszalała z domu. Czyżby miała jakiś nowy dowód w sprawie? Może sobie o czymś przypomniała? - Niech pan znajdzie moją córkę! - rzuciła tylko szybko zdruzgotana, popatrzyła się na mnie, a ja dałem jej odpowiedź, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy. Po tych słowach powolnym krokiem udała się do domu. Tymczasem zobaczyłem jak pod jej teren nadjeżdża jakiś samochód. Podszedłem więc bliżej. Z auta wysiadła piękna kobieta. Blondynka o zielonych oczach i włosach do ramion, dojrzała. Spojrzałem na nią tak jak jakiś nastolatek. Miała świetną figurę i fajnie się poruszała, ale cholera, po co jej te szpilki? I tak zaraz wdepnie w jakieś łajno. Widać, że nie jest tutejszą. Zapukała do drzwi i weszła do środka, a za chwilę wyszła razem z Ritą. Podszedły do mnie. - Hej - odezwała się do mnie kobieta, która przed chwilą wysiadała z auta. Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. - Jestem Jennifer. Jennifer Hollis - dodała po chwili. Spojrzałem na nią i aż zabrało mi dech w piersiach. Taka piękna kobieta podchodzi do mnie mówiąc bez niczego hej. Wiedziałem jednak, że to nie jest żaden podryw, ale ma coś wspólnego ze sprawą, ponieważ była obok niej Rita. - He... ej - odparłem trochę zbity z tropu i zauroczony jej kształtami. - Jeffrey Gillingham. O co chodzi? - zapytałem krótko, tym razem pewnym i męskim tonem głosu. - Chodzi o to, że jestem prywatnym detektywem i badam sprawę śmierci Elisabeth. Właśnie zostałam wezwana przez Ritę - oznajmiła szybko i wyraźnie. - Co? Ale jak to? To ja się miałem zająć tą sprawą - spojrzałem na Ritę nieco zdezorientowany. - Tylko że ja znam tą okolicę idealnie. Wychowałam się tutaj. Potem wyjechałam i nigdy nie wracałam. Do teraz... Rita była niegdyś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Gdy dowiedziałam się w jakich okolicznościach zmarła jej córka, musiałam zaoferować jej wsparcie, mimo że przez bardzo długi czas milczałam - przyznała. - To trudna i skomplikowana historia - dodała. - No a... co teraz ze mną? - zapytałem przyglądając się im jak głupi. Po co Rita mnie wzywała skoro załatwiła już sobie kogoś innego? - Wiecie co... ja na śmierć zapomniałam! Przepraszam, o Boże, przepraszam - wydukała zażenowana. Popatrzyła się na piasek. Ona zawsze tak ma jak nad czymś myśli, więc wiedziałem, że za chwilę wpadnie z jakimś "genialnym" pomysłem. - Mam! Wiem! Będziecie pracować razem! To zwiększy wydajność, a obojgu wam zapłacę. Zależy mi tylko na sprawiedliwości. Zróbcie to, błagam - nalegała. Oboje wymieniliśmy się z Jennifer zdezorientowanymi spojrzeniami, ale co mieliśmy powiedzieć? Rita była taka zrozpaczona i tak bardzo zależało jej na znalezieniu oprawcy swojej córki. Zgodziliśmy się. Rita odeszła, a my zostaliśmy sami. - No więc dowiedziałeś się od niej czegoś? - zapytała zatroskana. - Nie wie nic o swojej córce. Wie tyle, że ma najlepszą przyjaciółkę i chłopaka, i to ich musimy zapytać czy nie widzieli inczego podejrzanego - odpowiedziałem oschło, bo przecież nie lubię okazywać swoich emocji. Nawet przy takiej pięknej kobiecie jaką niewątpliwie była Jennifer. -